


How to survive in an old horror film: vincent Price edition

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Horror Movies - Fandom, vincent price movies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the first stort of the how to survive in old horror movies saga





	How to survive in an old horror film: vincent Price edition

Hi and welcome to the surviving manual of horror films for the numbnuts, today we are going to learn about how to survive in a Vincent price movie, but hey im not doing this by myself, our guest from today is the elf girl known as paullie mertens, say hello to the audience.  
Paullie: hello.  
Well, paullie, you´ll be the one who will witness the survival.  
Paullie: really?  
Of course.  
Now lets sit back and i´ll tell you the tactics, so lets begin.

Your survival begins when you have a reunion with some of your friends that are some theatre critics or your dad´s friends that are surgeons, you are the youngest of them, how an 18 yr old with her theatre friends can ridiculize an actor or how your father and his surgeon friends can ``kill´´ an organist´s wife during an operation, nevermind, at least you are sitting on a couch.

But suddenly, a person is entering the room screaming: someone´s killing every single critic or 9 surgeons!  
Everyone yells: oh no!  
But don’t worry, you pull out your phone and dial the police, you always have to do that.  
Anyway, after you dial the police, it seems that they found on the critics dead, he was beaten up by some hobos.  
So they began to investigate, you check anything first, maybe there´s a trap, in case if there something is wrong, yell`LOOK OUT´.

Also you have to save one of the critics just at the moment whne the evil guy appears and tried to kill him or her.  
If you do this correctly congrats!  
If you don’t you are fucked.  
And the most important thing, tell this to the nearest police station.  
But if the bad guy catches you and puts a deadly trap on you because you are the last one, escape in Houdini style  
Anyway, so in a case if you are in a castle with a bunch of people..  
Paullie: hey, are did we just change the movie?  
Yes paullie, we are telling how to survive a Vincent price film.  
Paullie: oh ok.  
So, you are in a medieval-like castle, but first, check if there´s some medieval traps.  
Paullie: I think there´s a lever.  
Don’t pull it.  
Anyway, so you can see him, the bad guy.  
Paullie: he looks like my…  
He looks at you.  
Paullie: is this a fanfiction!?.  
No, let me continue, if you are noticing that theres something wrong in the halls and you hear footsteps, run as fast as you can.  
Paullie: and how about the other people!.  
They are at main room, go quickly before he kills them.  
Oh no!, two people: a man and a woman, are going to be killed by the bad guy, quickly!.  
Now you stop the man from killing them, you look at him, don’t ask questions, say something.  
Paullie:quesadilla.  
Well, you left him in confusion, anyway,think fast!.  
In this case you should pick the nearest object to hit him.  
Paullie you mean this candelabra thing?  
Of course.  
Paullie: ok.  
You just hit him with the candelabra, now you save them  
Paullie: lets end this like in an arsonist way.  
Who taught you that?  
Paullie:…  
Nevermind, at least you are going to throw that candelabra.  
As you throw the candelabra, you tell the two people to run away, also you ran away to.  
You and your saved people are staring at the burnt castle.  
Paullie: c´mon guys lets go my car.  
As you go the car, make sure it has enough gasoline for a whole trip, if you have enough, good for you, if it’s don’t, it sucks to be you, seriously.

As you drive the car, drop your people by the nearest police station and you drive away.

So congratulations!, you just survived in a Vincent price movie!


End file.
